Conventionally, a socket which connects leads by using an operation driver is formed by, for example, assembling in a housing a connection fitting including a bracket and a spring member. Further, there is a socket which causes the operation driver inserted in the housing to elastically deform the spring member to sandwich the leads between the bracket and the spring member (see German Patent No. 102009004513).
However, the socket has a problem that, when an operation driver 56 is inserted in a housing 52 to elastically deform a spring member 10 as shown in FIG. 10, the operation driver 56 is erroneously operated and the spring member 10 is plastically deformed.